


File 45698, Section 238: B. Anderson

by airgeer



Category: Glee
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgeer/pseuds/airgeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s diary, starting just after his transfer to McKinley. Canon-based in early season three, with a single major change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	File 45698, Section 238: B. Anderson

 

**September 12, 2011**

So I know it’s been a long time since I wrote anything in here. I’ve been really busy with Kurt and work and everything, but now that school’s started again I figured I should start up with my journal again.

It was a really great summer, and I think it’s going to be an even better year, because I’ll get to spend all of it with Kurt! I’ll miss the Warblers, for sure, but he was so excited when I told him that I was transferring that I think it’ll all be worth it. Finn didn’t seem very happy that I was there, but I’m sure he’ll get over it.

I sang a song in the courtyard, maybe that was the problem? Santana was really helpful when I was setting it up, but then it turned out she was carrying out an elaborate plot to burn a piano or something? Mr. Schuester kicked her out of glee club for it, but I’m still not sure what happened.

Kurt’s looking at colleges in New York, he and Rachel went to this NYADA (not sure if that’s right, he was too excited to let me see the pamphlet and just sort of told me about it) mixer, and apparently everyone there was really good, but I know Kurt’s better. I’m going to go google it and plan my outfit for tomorrow, because maybe I’ll be applying there next year. Anything can happen.

And I totally forgot, but Kurt’s running for class president, which is going to be fun. He’s already designing his campaign posters. I think that my job is mostly to hang them, but I guess there’s going to be a musical, and I can’t find my copy of West Side Story to rewatch, but I think I’d be a pretty great Tony, so maybe while he’s working on his campaign, I can be in the play. Anyway, it’s almost time to call Kurt, and I still haven’t planned my outfit, so I’d better hurry.

 

**September 23, 2011**

Wow, so much for writing in my journal. So much has been happening that I completely forgot I was going to try to keep up with it. I found it in my sock drawer, haven’t been in there in awhile either, and I thought that I could try writing some things out, because something weird happened today. Kurt came late to Spanish class, and he was with Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste. He was so sweet about me getting Tony, but I could tell he was upset, so I was trying not to be gloaty because I didn’t want him to be sad, but he didn’t even sit beside me when he came in. He just gave Mr. Schue his hall pass and sat right at the front of the room, and then he didn’t even look back at me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad that McKinley’s language program is so bad that I can take the senior class, but it’s not like I’m really friends with anyone but Kurt in there. It was really awkward, and I wish he’d just talk to me. He didn’t come to glee, and he hasn’t replied to my texts. I’m worried, and I wanted to tell Kurt about it, but I obviously couldn’t do that, so I thought this would help, but I don’t really feel better.

It’s Friday, so maybe he’s just busy with family dinner? I’m sure he’ll respond. I don’t know what I did. He wouldn’t be ignoring me because of Tony. He was proud, there were flowers. It can’t be that.

 

**September 26, 2011**

I know it’s breaking tradition to write in your journal before school rather than after, but I think I’m losing my mind. I haven’t gone this long without talking to Kurt since we met, and I still don’t know what I did. I seriously can’t even concentrate. I tried to choreograph the performance of Last Friday Night that I’ve been wanting to do, and I actually fell off the couch. Mom yelled.

Why won’t he talk to me? Maybe he lost his phone. Maybe he just lost his phone, and I’m overreacting, and everything’s going to be normal and I’ve just built everything up in my head. I’ve got to go to school, and when I come back, I’ll probably read this and laugh.

 

**September 26, 2011**

I am the most ridiculous person in the world.

I’m almost embarrassed to write this down, but of course Kurt just broke his phone, and had to work in the garage all weekend to pay for a new one. He had no idea I was worried, and of course I couldn’t tell him I was, he was so happy to see me that he actually kissed me in public. Nothing happened, but he’s never forgotten that we shouldn’t kiss at school before. It was definitely nice though. I think he’s changed his cologne? He smelled a bit like flowers.

Apparently Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury walked him to class on Friday because they and Artie wanted to apologize to him about the casting process for the play hurting his feelings. I didn’t even know that his audition had gone so badly, I feel awful, but he seems like he’s okay with it. I really admire the way that he always just bounces back, no matter what.

Actually, Kurt seems really okay with the whole Tony thing. I thought he needed the part for his NYADA application, but he said that it wouldn’t make a difference, so I guess it’s okay? I don’t know. He seemed really subdued, so I’m going to try to cheer him up. He said we could run lines tomorrow after glee in the choir room, and maybe we can take a few breaks. I wish I was on my computer. That sentence seemed like it needed a winky face to work.

**September 27, 2011**

We didn’t run lines after all. Kurt and Artie had to go to Ms. Pillsbury’s office, I guess for play business? Coach Beiste was there too. And okay, I know this sounds crazy, but I “coincidentally” had to walk by on my way out of the school, and I swear I saw Artie sitting back down in his chair. Like, was standing, and I just got a glimpse of him as he sat.

I didn’t even realize until I was already past, I was looking at Kurt, but I saw it, I know I did. I’m freaking out.

And Kurt isn’t replying to my texts again.

 

**October 6, 2011**

No wonder all of McKinley’s scholarships come from athletics. I was in the Science wing today, and it’s absolutely disgraceful. The botany lab is kept locked at all times, apparently because of some toxic spill that they don’t have money to clean up but isn’t dangerous to us because the door’s locked? Like, hello, ever heard of a ventilation system? Pretty sure whatever’s in there is also all over the school. Also, the chemistry lab has like five beakers, and one of them is duct taped together.

Ugh, this school.

Anyway, rant over. Rehearsals for the play are going okay, I guess? Rachel is really enthusiastic. I had a dream last night that it was me and Kurt as Tony and Maria, though, and it hadn’t even occurred to me until then, but I now I really want it. Kurt’s been kind of weird lately. He’s been spending a lot of time with Artie, I didn’t even know they were that good of friends, but when he’s with me, he has been great. Really sweet, really supportive. Actually, instead of writing about him, I think I’m just going to go call him.

 

**October 17, 2011**

I feel silly, reading over the last things I wrote in here. I promise I wasn’t a conspiracy theorist until I transferred, if you ever read this, Mom. The student council election is in full swing. It’s kind of awkward at rehearsals, what with Rachel running against Kurt and all, but it’s more like she expected him to be mad, and he’s just kind of there. I thought he’d be mad too, but he just smiled and shook her hand when she told him. (I know this because Rachel told me, I think she thinks that Kurt’s been abusing valium or something) I think he’s depressed, could he be depressed? He hasn’t been in the mood for making out for what seems like forever and Mom, if you’re reading this, I wasn’t giving you permission up there. You can just stop now, thanks, and never mention this.

 

**October 21, 2011**

I went to Dalton today to invite the guys to the play, and they have a new lead, this guy I’d never met. He was kind of pushy, but nice enough, I guess. I think he wants to be friends, so we’re meeting for coffee tomorrow. I didn’t realize how much I missed wearing that blazer until I was back there, though McKinley definitely has more opportunities for bowties.

And Kurt. It has Kurt.

 

**October 22, 2011**

Something’s up with Kurt. He showed up literally just as Sebastian was propositioning me, and he didn’t seem to notice or care. He was calm, and friendly, and agreed with me that the gay bar wasn’t really our scene but if Sebastian wanted to get coffee and chat some other time with us it would be “cool”. He actually said cool.

I need to find out what’s going on, which means I need a plan. Step 1:

I think maybe I should talk to him, and then I can work out a plan if I really need to.

 

**October 24, 2011**

It turns out talking to him is easier said than done, but I’m not giving up. I do think he’s avoiding me though, and if he wanted me to think that nothing was up, he’s going about it all wrong. He should know me better than that.

I’m heading over to his place right now. I don’t know when my journal became my Kurt notebook, but I’ll be back to write down what I figured out later.

 

**October 24, 2011**

What do you do when you feel like the person you love most isn’t even himself anymore, just a stranger hiding underneath his skin?

As soon as I mentioned that he’d been acting strange, he kissed me, and smiled like there was nothing going on. It didn’t feel right, though. There was just something a tiny bit off about it.

When I stopped kissing him, he gave me this look, I can’t even describe it, but it was terrifying. He wasn’t Kurt at all, just for a second, and then it was like nothing had ever happened, and he laughed, and I pretended that I had to go.

Kurt always smells like himself, even when he’s got so much product in his hair that he shouldn’t, but today he smelled like a garden, not a person, and he had dirt underneath his fingernails. He’d been home for longer than five minutes, there’s no way that the Kurt I know wouldn’t have washed his hands.

~~Maybe he’s not Kur~~  no I’m being ridiculous. ~~There’s~~

I don’t know what I should do.

 

**October 28, 2011**

I’m judging myself so hard right now, I don’t know what I’m doing or what good I think it’ll do. I’m hiding in the chemistry lab, trying to listen in on Kurt’s and Ms. Pillsbury’s conversation, but I can’t hear any of it. I have no idea what they’re doing in the botany lab, but it’s kind of creep

 

**October 28, 2011**

Oh man, that was close. I’m pretty sure they didn’t see me, but I had to get out of the school anyway before the janitors came through. Something strange is happening in the botany lab, but I almost got caught, so maybe following Kurt isn’t the best decision I’ve ever made. I’m going back tomorrow, and I’m going to find out what’s happening.

 

**October 29, 2011**

It wasn’t a toxic spill in the botany lab.

Or maybe it was, I don’t know, but it’s not just that. There are people in there, I think they’re dead, and there’s a plant, a giant plant, and I don’t know what’s going on and I’m scared, because there are people in there that aren’t just in there, there’s a clone or something of them walking around that isn’t them, because Kurt was in there, and there were so many people that I don’t know who to tell or to trust anymore.

Kurt and Artie were already here when I got here this morning, outside the lab, and Artie just stood up and they walked in, but they didn’t stay very long. They left the door open though, and when they were gone, I could see in and there were bodies everywhere, and this huge plant, and the bodies were all wrapped up in these vines, and I stepped on Kurt’s phone, but not his new phone, the one that he broke a month ago, and oh god, Kurt isn’t Kurt, and I don’t know how long he hasn’t been him what am I supposed to do?

Okay, I’m panicking, and if I can recognize that intellectually I can calm down and figure something out oh god.

I brought my journal to write down clues, I thought I could work out why Kurt was acting so strange, and now I feel like I’m writing down my last words, because I’m hiding in a janitor’s closet, and what if they heard me? It’s Saturday, there’s no one else here.

Oh god I hear foot

okay they went away, I think I’m okay for now. But if I don’t make it out of this, mom, dad, I love you, I even love Cooper, and Kurt, I’m really sor

**(I.G.R.- Any further text has been lost to water damage. Reference “File 45698 Section 3: McKinley High Staff and Students” for information on B. Anderson.)**

 

 

 

 

 

**File 45698 Section 238: B. Anderson’s journal: Eyewitness account of the events in the fall of 2011 at McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio, United States of America (Reference File 45698 Section 8: K. Hummel) (Reference Further Witness Accounts, File 45698 Sections 239-803). Recovered from the former botany lab of McKinley High by Agent S.A. (Badge 39943). Transcribed by Agent I.G.R. (Badge 32775). Agent in Command of Case: S.D. (Badge 33432).**

**End Section.**


End file.
